Test strips or biosensors for measuring the presence or concentrations of selected analytes in test samples are well known. Typically, several of the test strips are packaged and stored in a disposable vial having a lid that snaps off or unscrews to open. Desiccant material is normally packaged within the vial to maintain the test strips dry. To conduct a test, the user must open the vial and remove a test strip. The strip is then typically inserted into a meter and a fluid sample (normally whole blood) is deposited onto it. The meter then measures the concentration of analyte using photometric or electrochemical methods. When the test is finished, the strip is removed from the meter and discarded.
Test strips are used by diabetics to measure the level of glucose in their blood, which for most diabetics needs to be done three to four times per day, sometimes more frequently. Unfortunately, many diabetics develop complications from having the disease, such as impaired vision, loss of hand-eye coordination, and loss of sensitivity and dexterity of the fingers and toes. These complications of the disease can make opening a test strip vial, extracting a single test strip and manipulating the test strip quite difficult.
Equally undesirably, opening a conventional vial of test strips exposes the strips to moisture in the atmosphere and causes the reagents contained in them to degrade much more quickly than if the vial remained sealed. This exposure significantly reduces shelf life.